Birthday Fantasy
by SiennaS
Summary: Emma and Roman have been together for 2 years and are engaged. When Roman's birthday rolls around Emma wants to do something extraordinarily special. In order to make it happen Emma will need to enlist the help of his two best friends, but when the day finally comes will she be able to go through with it. (One Shot Roman/Seth/Dean/OC) Warning: Adult Content


_I know for some of you who follow my stories this one will come as a bit of a shock. However, while I'm complete writers blocked on Rekindled Affection, I had this idea pop into my head. It hasn't gone away and I'm hoping by getting it out of my head it will clear my mind so I can return to Rekindled Affection. This story is a long one shot and quite a departure from what I normally write. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Emma stood in front of the door to Dean and Seth's hotel room. Her hands shook as she took a moment to gather her nerves. What she was about to ask would shock and possibly horrify them. Knowing Roman had already left with Cesaro for the gym provided her with the opportunity to catch Seth and Dean before they departed also.

Before she could chicken out, she lifted a hand and knocked. A moment later the door swung open and Seth stood in front of her. He grinned, then blinked as the realization set it that Roman wasn't with her. "Hey Em."

"Hey, Seth. Um...I know you and Dean will be heading for the gym shortly, but can I talk to you first?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Dean, who only arched a brow, then turned back to her and nodded. "Um...sure." He stepped back and gestured for her to enter. "Where's Roman?"

"He left for the gym already," Emma replied as she tentatively stepped into the room.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked as a look of concern slowly encompassed his features.

She nodded even as her stomach did a little flip. How in the world was she going to be able to go through with this when she couldn't even get the words out without her stomach tightening up? "Yeah, everything is fine," she replied and was treated to dual scowls.

"You don't look like everything is okay," Seth let the door shut behind him. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just a little nervous about what I'm going to ask you is all."

Dean exchanged a quick glance with Seth, then shot her a wry grin. "Why? You're not going to ask us to do anything illegal, are you?"

"No." She shook her head. "Nothing like that. It's just, well...you know Roman's birthday is coming up in a few weeks."

Seth chuckled. "We know, honey. All you've been talking about for the last week, is planning his party."

Emma laced her fingers together, pulled them apart. "Yeah, well, about that." I've been thinking about his present and how I wanted to do something more than just a party."

"Like what?" Dean asked as he shifted and resumed packing his gym bag.

"Something special and personal. Intimate," she said and let out a breath.

Seth arched a curious brow. "Intimate, huh? You want us to help you pick out some lingerie or something?"

"No, not exactly," she replied as she began to pace the tiny room. "It's just, well...he's been asking me for something specific for months and

I've always said no. Only now I'm thinking maybe it would be a perfect birthday present."

"Okay," Seth replied as he motioned his hand gesturing for more information. "What's he been asking for?"

"Well...it's something really personal...intimate even."

"You already said that," Seth chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous."

"Emma," Dean cut her off. "This is us you're talking to. Whatever it is would you spit it out already?"

Before she could chicken out again, she let the words tumble from her lips. "Roman thinks it would be hot if he could watch me having sex."

Dean stopped rooting through his bag and arched a brow, but Seth looked confused. "What do you mean he wants to watch you have sex?

Does he want to watch you masturbate?"

She shook her head. "No, we've already done that." Immediately she clamped a hand over her mouth as heat flooded her cheeks. "Oh God, I can't believe I just told you that."

"Wait," Dean said and held up a hand. "Roman wants to watch you have sex with who?"

"Well, that's just it." Unable to look him in the eye she let her gaze fall to the floor. "He's said how he trusts you guys."

"What? Wait," Seth's shocked voice filled the room. "Are you trying to tell us that Roman wants you to have sex with me and Dean?"

Emma nodded. "He wants to watch and maybe even participate." she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

A pair of sneakers appeared in Emma's line of sight. "Em," Dean's gravelly voice rumbled over her. "Honey, look at me."

Swallowing hard, she struggled not to be embarrassed by what she'd just asked as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Instead of disgust or amusement in his gaze, she found concern staring back at her. "Have you thought this through?"

She managed a small nod. "It's all I've been thinking about for the last few weeks."

"And how do you feel about it?" Seth asked as he stepped up behind her.

She shrugged. How could she possible admit to the them that the idea both horrified and intrigued her? "It's something Roman wants."

Seth turned her to face him, then curled a finger beneath her chin, holding her in place. "Is it something you want?"

"I don't know," she said after a moment. "I've always been intrigued with the idea of having a menage, but at the same time the idea of some

other man touching me is a little weird. I mean am I supposed to enjoy it and if I do, what if I feel guilty for enjoying it?"

"If Roman is okay with it, then I don't think you have any reason to feel guilty," Seth replied.

"Now answer the question, Emma. Are you okay with it?" Dean asked.

She glanced from Seth to Dean and back. "I wouldn't be if it was anyone else, but I trust you guys, so as long as it's you two touching me,

yeah, I'm okay with it."

Seth studied her for a moment, then turned his attention to Dean. "What do you think?"

Dean chuckled. "I think our best friend is one kinky bastard."

Seth grinned. "Besides that."

"I'm in," Dean nodded. "No way would I pass up a chance like that."

"Me too," Seth agreed. "And considering our birthdays are only a couple of days apart, you can make this my present too."

Emma's stomach lurched as her heart turned over. Not only had they not reacted the way she'd expected, they both appeared to enjoy the

idea. Now she just needed to find a way to relax and allow them to do things to her only Roman had ever done. It wasn't as if they were hard to look at or anything. Both men were sexy as hell and always sweet to her. With a few drinks in her system to take the edge off, the could do this. She would do this for Roman.

Seth's smile turned into a frown as he watched her. "You're thinking awful hard there, sweetheart. You sure you want to do this?"

She gave his statement a nod. "I"m sure. What woman wouldn't jump at the opportunity to make love to her boyfriend's two sexy best friends?"

"You think we're sexy?" Dean asked.

"I do," she replied as she glanced over her shoulder then looked back at Seth, who's grin had returned.

Dean leaned forward, brushed Emma's hair to the side, then whispered. "Well then, I think we're going to give Roman a birthday present that

none of us will soon forget."

* * *

They'd spent the evening eating, dancing, swimming and generally having a good time. Somehow Emma managed to pull of the surprise party and Roman was genuinely touched by her efforts.

It was late as the last of the guest finally decided to leave. Emma closed the door behind them, locked it and turned back to face Roman, Dean and Seth. A shiver of desire and what she'd consider nerves, rippled through her as she watched them conversing. This was it. The moment she hadn't been able to stop thinking about for weeks was finally upon her and damn if she wasn't just a little excited.

She'd spent the previous day preparing herself for the encounter. Plucked, lotioned and waxed, her body was silky smooth everywhere.

Earlier, before the guests had arrived, she'd donned the sexy little pink bra and panties set with matching garter and stockings she'd purchased from Victoria's secret, then slid her dress over top. The outfit made her feel decadent and wild and she knew it would drive the boys crazy.

With just enough alcohol in her to take the edge off, she walked toward the men. Roman slid an arm around her as she approached, pulled her against him and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for doing this for me. It was a wonderful night."

"You're welcome," she replied as she cut a quick glance to the boys. The gleam in Dean and Seth's eyes told her they were ready and waiting for her cue. "Only it's not quite over yet."

"Really?" Roman arched a brow. "And just what do you have up your sleeve, baby girl?"

She pulled back, took him by the hand and motioned for him to follow. "Come with me and I'll show you."

His grin widened as he set his drink on the counter and followed. "Am I going to like this present?"

"I'm pretty sure you will, since you've been asking for it for months," she replied as she climbed the steps to the second floor. Roman followed and as they entered the bedroom he chuckled. "You gonna treat me to a birthday blow job?" he asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

She shook her head as she guided him to one of the two chairs in the sitting area of their bedroom. "Better. Now sit."

"What could be better," he asked a he took a seat. His eyes widened and she glanced over her shoulder to find Seth and Dean standing

inside the doorway. "What are they doing here?" Roman's deep voice rumbled with the question.

She stepped back, out of his grasp. "They're here to help me give you what you've been wanting."

"What I've been-" He let the sentence trail off as his eyes widened in shock and a slow grin claimed his features. "No way."

"Yes, way," she replied as they stepped forward to flank her. "So sit back and enjoy your present."

No sooner had she finished her sentence when Dean pulled her against him and captured her mouth with his. Shock filtered through her first, immediately followed by a shot of heated desire that nearly weakened Emma at her knees. Damn the man could kiss.

Behind her, she felt Seth move her hair out of the way, then the tickle of his beard as he pressed soft, open mouth kisses to her nape.

Her brain struggled to keep up, to process the new and erotic sensations. The pull of her zipper being opened came next and a small shudder slid through her. When Dean finally allowed her to come up for air, she gasped out a breath and watched through hooded eyes as he took the shoulders of her dress, pulled forward, stripping her of one barrier. The fabric pooled around her high heels. Dean took a full step back, assessed her and then grinned like a fiend. He turned his attention to Roman. "You are one lucky bastard, you know that?"

Roman returned his smile and nodded. "Believe me, I know."

Before she could reply, Seth slid his arms around her, and cupped her breasts through the fabric of her bra. "Could you possibly be any sexier," he whispered before nibbling on her ear.

Instant heat pooled low in her belly as she whimpered at his statement.

Was it wrong for her to be enjoying this?

The moment she felt her bra slack she knew there was no turning back. Not that she wanted to anyway. At the moment the only thing she could think about was having Dean and Seth's mouths and hands all over her. She shrugged out of her bra and gasped when Seth cupped her breasts in his hands. She leaned her head against his shoulder, turned her gaze toward Roman. She wasn't sure what she'd expected to find in his expression, but the look of excitement and lust that captured his features only helped to bolster her decision. He was indeed enjoying this nearly as much as she.

The moment Dean leaned forward and sucked her nipple between his lips she gasped. Her arm came up to cradle his head. While Dean worked her one nipple Seth tweaked the other between his fingers, creating a biting paint that had her crying out.

Dean let go of her nipple with a wet pop then stepped back and assessed her. "You are so freaking sexy, Emma. What's beneath those panties?"

"Take them off her and find out," Roman said.

Dean glanced over at Roman, then back to Emma and proceeded to untie the panties at the sides. The fabric fell away revealing her cleanly

waxed mound. "Fuck that's just hot." he slid a hand down over her slick mound and slipped two fingers between her lips. "Damn, Seth, she's already wet. I think she likes the idea of taking both of us."

"You do, don't you," Seth whispered against her ear. "This might be Roman's fantasy, but the the idea also makes you hot doesn't it?"

"Yes," she murmured and turned her head to take Seth in a scorching kiss.

Meanwhile Dean continued to stroke between her legs, spreading her juices until her mound glistened with desire. "Go lay down on the bed and wait for us," Dean ordered as he pulled away and began to undress.

Emma did as ordered and propped herself on her elbows as she watched the men undress.

It didn't take long before the men stalked toward her, the bed dipped as Seth knelt at her bended knees. Using his hands, he urged her thighs apart and stared down at her. Completely exposed, she felt vulnerable and excited. What would he do next?

The bed dipped next to her head and Dean cupped her cheek with his hand. "Sweetheart, turn your head."

She did as he commanded and discovered him naked, hard and ready. His grin was wry as he stared down at her. "Open that sexy mouth for me."

Knowing what he wanted, she parted her lips. Her eyes fell closed as he slid his thick member between her lips. His taste coated her tongue, a tart musky flavor that had her wanting more. "Oh fuck you feel good," he groaned as he pushed deeper between her lips.

Emma closed her mouth around him and sucked, earning herself a growl from him that sent a new shot of desire coursing through her system. Roman always said she gave the best head he'd ever experienced. She intended on finding out if Dean would feel the same way.

No sooner had she began sucking in earnest, than she felt the tickle of hair against the inside of her thigh, then moist heat closed over her most private area, sending instead pleasure zinging through her body. Emma squealed around Dean's shaft, and slid a hand through Seth's loose locks, holding him in place as he worked his tongue against her bud.

Never in her life had she participated in a menage and while Roman more than satisfied her needs, this was an experience she was now grateful she'd agreed to explore. "You taste so good, baby," Seth purred from between her legs.

Emma groaned as she struggled to focus on the task at hand, which was satisfying Dean. Absently, she wondered what Roman was doing, but in her current position she couldn't see him. That thought shattered as the tension building low in her belly suddenly exploded on a wave of pleasure that had her screaming around Dean's shaft as her first orgasm rolled through her.

On instinct, she tried to close her legs, to back away from the intensity of the pleasure, but Seth was having none of it. With his shoulders pinned between her thighs, he worked her hard, sliding two fingers deep into her channel as he continued to bath her with pleasure. His invasion only served to extend her pleasure and her entire body convulsed in response.

After a moment, gasping for breath, Dean pulled out. "Fuck, I'm close already." He grinned down at her. "Sweetheart you are just a little too fucking good at that. I said it before and I'll say it again, Roman is one lucky bastard."

_Roman!_

Even as she bathed in Dean's pleasure, Emma turned her head to see Roman, now naked in the chair and stroking himself. She still didn't quite understand why watching her with other men turned him on so much, but then it didn't really matter as long as he was happy. "Roman," she whispered and extended a hand toward him. It didn't matter than she already had two naked, feral men pleasing her. She wanted her man and she wanted him participating as well.

Roman only shook his head in response. "Not yet, baby girl."

"Yeah," Dean chuckled. "He hasn't gotten to see us buried deep inside you yet."

Her nether region clenched with his words, causing Seth to laugh. "Dude, I think she likes that idea."

Dean leaned down so his head rested next to hers. "Do you, sweetheart? Do you like the idea of Seth and I filling your holes?"

His dirty talk only excited her more. While she'd had anal sex plenty of times with Roman, she'd never experienced two men at once and right now she desperately wanted to. "Yes," she finally managed on a gasp.

"Yes, what?" Dean promoted.

"Yes, I want you both to fill me. I want to know what it's like," she gasped.

"You're wish is my command," Dean whispered. He pushed off the bed and she heard him ask. "Dude, you have lube?"

"In the bathroom in the travel bag," Roman replied.

_Oh God!_ She'd just agreed to let both men have her at once and Roman was not only okay with it, but telling Dean where to find the lube.

"You both are wearing condoms though," Roman added.

"No problem," she replied as he push back from between her legs. "Don't move, sugar." He pushed off the bed and strode to where he'd dropped his jeans. Emma watched as he fished through his pockets for condoms. Then a presence beside her had her turning her head and she spotted Roman. He crouched next to the bed and stroked a knuckle along her jaw. "Thank you for this," he whispered.

She lifted a hand and cupped his face. "You're welcome."

A crease knit his brow. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

For a moment she thought about it, then nodded. "I'm a little nervous, but I really want to know what it's like. Are you okay with it?"

Roman grinned. "Are you kidding? I can't wait to see the look on your face, but be prepared baby, because I might not be able to hold out any longer."

"I don't want you holding out now. I want you participating," she replied and realized that she was asking for him to involve himself when she was already handling two men. Could she really take on another? For Roman she'd damn near do anything.

There was love in his gaze as he stared down at her. "I don't know if you can understand this or not, but watching you gives me so much pleasure, baby girl. It's exciting and I know when it finally do allow myself to come it's going to be so explosive."

His words warmed her worried heart. As long a he was enjoying himself she could relax and enjoy what was about to happen. "Whenever you're ready, I want you to join us."

He grinned, then leaned over and pressed a soft hiss to her lips. "Oh I will, but right now, I want to see the look on your face when Dean takes that pretty ass of yours."

"Found it," Dean declared as he stepped out of the bathroom. He paused and snagged a condom from Seth before placing the bottle on the edge of the bed. He arched a brow. "The bottle is half full. I take it you two like to play?"

Once again Emma could feel her face heat with embarrassment as Dean grinned at her. Why was it should participate in sex and it was fine, but talking about it made her blush?

"Baby girl likes a little backdoor action once in awhile," Roman replied.

Dean's brow winged up. "Really?" He chuckled. "I can only hope to one day find a woman as cool as yours, Rome. You lucky prick."

"You will, dude. You just need to be patient," Roman replied. "For tonight though, you can enjoy my girl, right baby girl?"

She looked from Dean to Roman and nodded. "Right."

Condom in place, Seth stretched out next to her. "Come here, sugar and ride me."

"And look at me while you do it," Roman commanded.

Her already wet sex soaked even further as she moved into position, then turned her head and stared at Roman as she eased herself onto Seth's shaft. "Yeah, that's it," Seth purred as he pushed inside her, stretching her walls.

Emma gasped as he slowly filled her. While he wasn't quite as big as Roman, having him inside her still felt amazing. She gasped as her hands braced against his chest. "Roman!"

"What baby?"

"God. I want-" Confused by the emotions and sensations coursing through her, she shook her head. She didn't know exactly what she wanted except more of everything.

"What do you want baby? You want Seth here to fuck you?"

"Yes," she cried as Seth reached up and tweaked one of her nipples.

"You heard my girl," Roman said. "Give it to her."

Seth arched his hips and drove deeper into Emma. The feeling of him stroking her insides had her throwing her head back in pleasure. "God, oh God, yes."

"Ride me, Em. Come on baby," Seth urged.

Before long she was bouncing up and down, enjoying every bit of friction creating by their joining. Her eyes met Roman's and she knew he was struggling to keep his composure. She let her gaze drift farther down and noted how his hand squeezed around his large, shaft. The head was purple and precum dripped from the tip almost in a stream.

Wanting nothing more than to take him in her mouth and alleviate his discomfort she licked her lips and earned a groan from Roman. "All in due time, baby girl. Now lean forward and hold onto Seth's shoulders."

She did as he commanded and was rewarded with a cold drizzle of lube between her cheeks. Anticipation burned in her stomach as she waited. While she had wondered what it would be like to take two men at once, she'd never broached the subject with Roman. Now she would find out as a side effect of fulfilling his own desire.

"She likes to be spanked," Roman offered and shock had her closing her eyes. Why had he told them that.

"Oh really?" The humor in Dean's voice couldn't be missed. "Well, I think I can accommodate her." Almost before he finished his sentence she felt the first blow land against her right cheek. Emma squeaked at the pain and waited with an almost giddy anticipation as the sting slowly slid into pleasure.

"Again," Roman ordered and immediately the next blow landed on her opposite cheek.

This time she groaned and opened her eyes to find Seth staring up at her. "You okay?"

She nibbled on her lip and nodded.

"Does it feel good?" he asked and she noted absence of any mocking tone.

"It does," she replied automatically.

"Again?" Dean asked and she glanced over her shoulder to see him poised and ready to strike her again.

"Yes," she said. "Spank me."

That wry grin Dean worse so well returned and he landed the next blow across her already stinging cheek. "Fuck yeah, baby." Immediately he struck the opposite cheek and quickly set up a pattern that had Emma squirming and crying out.

Just when she'd reached the verge of coming he stopped. Roman leaned forward and slid a cold palm over her heated flesh. She hissed at the contact. "Oh yeah, I love this shade of pink. Nice work, bro."

"Thank you," Dean replied, then proceeded to dribble more lube between her cheeks. "Now it's time to check out her sweet ass more intimately."

Roman eased back so he stood half way down her body, his gaze drifting from Emma's ass to her face and back. "Do it."

Within seconds she felt the pressure as Dean began to push against her opening. Below her Seth held rigid, giving her time to adjust.

Knowing what she needed to do, Emma relaxed her muscles, accepting his invasion, only this time the pain didn't subside much. With Seth buried balls deep inside her, there wasn't any room to stretch. The pain increased as did the pressure and Emma dug her nails into Seth's shoulders as she panted through it.

"Fucking tight," Dean murmured, then pushed forward some more.

The pain increased to near intolerable levels and just as she was about to tell him to stop, he slid home. A scream tore from her lungs as the two men filled her. She sensation was new, painful and yet arousing all at the same time.

"Yeah, that's it," Roman encouraged. "Fuck that's hot."

For a moment both men held still, giving her time to adjust. Then Seth began to move. He slid nearly all the way out, then slowly back in, which was Dean's signal to pull almost out, then slide back in. The alternating motions send all sorts of new and pleasurable signals spiraling through Emma. "Roman!" she called out as an orgasm barreled toward her.

"I'm here, baby girl. Now open up."

She opened her mouth and was immediately rewarded with the taste of his seed on her tongue. Need him more than she ever thought possible she closed her mouth around him and sucked as Dean and Seth plundered her body. The orgasm barreled through her with ferocity, disappeared then another appeared as the sounds of slapping flesh and grunting filled the air.

She wasn't sure exactly how long they all stayed joined before Dean went off stroke. He cried out, buried himself deep with one hard thrust and filled the barrier between them. He pulled out, just as Roman did. Only Roman was still hard.

He snared her under the arms, pulled her free of Seth then set her on her feet. "Bend over and suck Seth off," he commanded. She barely had time to pull Seth's condom off and bend over when Roman drove hard into her. She screamed around Seth's member then held on for dear life as Roman drilled into her with a power she'd hadn't seen in a long time.

The bed squeaked and mixed with Roman's ragged breathing as he pounded into her girl parts as if his very life depended on it.

Within minute Seth arched and his fingers threaded through her hair. "I'm coming," he announced.

"Swallow," Roman ordered and Emma did just as he commanded even as he brutalized her tender bits. No sooner had she taken the last of

Seth's seed, when Roman growled from behind her and slammed home. Heat filled her as he exploded on a roar of satisfaction that echoed through the room.

After a moment Seth rolled away and Emma, tired and more satisfied than she ever thought possible dropped to the mattress. She watched as Seth dressed and noted how Dean was already dressed and ready to go. "Thank you guys," she managed.

"Yeah," Roman agreed as he eased down next to her. "Thank you."

Dean's wry grin was back in an instant. "Believe me, when I say it was our pleasure."

"Yeah. Happy Birthday, bro," Seth added. "We'll just show ourselves out."

Once she heard the the faint closing of the door, Emma turned her attention back to Roman. "So what did you think of your present?"

Roman pulled her against him and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "It was perfect. Thank you for fulfilling my fantasy."

"You're welcome." She rolled to face him, then slid a hand between them to stroke his manhood. "What I realized after I'd thought about it for awhile, was that I love you so much and I'd do damn near anything for you, Roman."

"You proved that tonight with the boys. How do you feel after having three of us inside you at once."

She grinned. "Well used. It was fun and I'm glad I did it. The experience was amazing."

"But," he prompted as he stroked a knuckle along her cheek.

"But I like it more when when it's just you making love to me."

Roman let his hand slid from her face, over her torso and down between her legs. "You sure you're not too sore?"

"Not for you," she replied as she let her legs fall opening, giving him the access she craved. "Make love to me, Roman. Just you and me."

He rolled on top of her and eased between her legs. "Maybe we can start working on fulfilling my next fantasy."

Wondering what he could possibly come up with next, she arched a brow. "And what would that be?"

Gently he slid into her. "Getting you pregnant."

She grinned. The moment he thought she'd axed the idea of group sex he'd moved on to voicing his desire to settle down and start having a family. He came from a big family and had told her on more than one occasion that he wanted lots of kids. She couldn't think of anyone she'd rather settle down and start a life with. She glanced at the engagement ring on her finger then smiled up at him. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I stopped taking the pill. Let's start a family, Roman."

He took her deep, held there. "Two fantasies in one night? Dean's right. I am one lucky, bastard."


End file.
